Lost, but not Forgotten
by Futaisawesome
Summary: On one fateful night in Rochester, 18 year old Rosalie and 6 year old Bella had their lives stolen from them. Rosalie was raped and left for dead in the streets and Bella was kidnapped, neither were ever seen again. What happened to Rosalie? Is Bella alive? Will they ever meet again? Read and find out. Futa-Bella!
1. Chapter 1

Lost, but not Forgotten

Chapter 1

A/N: Thought I'd write a futa story, not much else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form, if I did it would be a lot different.

Warning: Futa-Bella, OOC, vampires and wolves, sex, swearing, etc.

* * *

><p>"Rosalie!" A little girl shouted, tugging on a long coat that a woman wore as she stared at a couple walking by in jealousy and envy.<p>

"Hey!" The girl shouted at the woman again, growing impatient as she tugged on her sleeve again. "Snap out of it, Rosie!"

Rosalie blinked out of her envious staring and thoughts, she turned her head and looked down at the tomboyish girl and smiled sweetly at her adorable pout. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle, giving her rosy cheek a small poke with her index finger before taking her smaller hand in her own.

Isabella Swan was a very curious 6 year old, very tomboyish as she dressed in suits much like her father. She preferred her name to be Bella, her hair was brown and it reached to her shoulder blades in waves, she also had brown eyes to match. She was a lot more boyish than the other girls her age, and if she cut her hair short she would most likely look like a boy.

Rosalie Hale was the exact opposite, she's 18 years old and wears dresses and jewelry. She has long blonde hair that reached half way down her back and baby blue eyes. She resembled her mother more so than her father, and she had a fiance to whom she would be getting married to within the following weeks.

"You are most loud for such a small girl, Bella." Rosalie said, stepping forwards to push a door of a corner shop open, but Bella moved faster and pushed with all her might, managing to just open the door for her and gluing herself back to her side. "Thank you."

"Because you were acting weird Rosie! How come you were staring at those people?" Bella asked, pausing to look at something before hurriedly following after Rosalie again to the sweet section of the store.

Rosalie suddenly stopped walking, making Bella walk into her with a small "Ufft!". She turned to her, smiling with tight lips.

"Those people are in love, happy with spending time together with each other. It seems that me and Royce are not like that couple...in love..." Rosalie explained to her, saying as little as possible to Bella.

"I don't want you to marry him, Rosie, he's strange!" She scowled at the mention of Royce, gripping Rosalie's hand again with a firm grip.

Rosalie let out a small sigh, squeezing her hand lightly and gave her another smile. She turned her attention back to the rows of sweets, she reached forward and took hold of some chocolates for them both. Bella remained oddly silent for a moment.

"Marry me, Rosie..." Bella whispered, her head facing down as she started at her fancy shoes, her cheeks a blushing red.

Bella's words shocked Rosalie, making her almost drop the packet of chocolates in her hands. She knew that Bella had a crush on her, but she was only 6 years old and a girl, it would eventually pass with time.

"Oh sweetie," Rosalie coo'd at her, putting the packet back on the rack before lifting her up, giving Bella a tender hug while she wrapped her small arms around her neck gently.

"You are still young, sweetheart. You still have time to find the person you wish to spend the the rest of your life with." She continued, picking up the packet again and paying for the chocolates at the till.

"I don't want anyone else! I want you!" Bella argued, wriggling in Rosalie's arms and dropping to the floor before running to the other end of the store, searching for a few seconds before picking up a ring pop and running back to the till. She searched in her blazer pocket before pulling out some change and paying for the sweet ring.

"Why would you buy something like that, dear?" Rosalie asked, completely baffled at her actions as she grabbed her left hand.

"If I want to marry you, I need to give you a ring. One day, I'll get you a diamond ring and then we can get married. I promise!" Bella said proudly, puffing out her small chest with a cute dimpled grin.

Rosalie was taken back by Bella's proposal; her eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly agape. Her heart fluttered in her chest before she got over her shock.

"I might be old and wrinkly by that time. Are you positive that it is me you wish to marry?" She teased her, barely managing to hide her grin by turning her head to the side.

"Yeah, of course I am! I don't care if you're old and wrinkly!" She grinned again, already knowing that Rosalie can't resist her cuteness.

Rosalie didn't know what to do; accept or refuse? She knew Bella would eventually grow up and find someone else, but did she have it in her heart to refuse her?

"If you are indeed serious, you must propose to me correctly." Rosalie said, placing her right hand on her hip. Bella looked absolutely baffled before she realized what she meant.

In her small long tail suit and shiny shoes, she put the sweet ring back in her pocket and led Rosalie out of the store, back into the park they had previously been in originally before going to the shop.

Bella led them both to a bench that had the best view of Rochester and directly under the stars in the sky. Rosalie took a seat and Bella dropped to one knee, retaking her hold on Rosalie's left hand.

"Rosie, I've known you my whole life and you're my best friend! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She paused, a blush taking refuge on her cheeks and she gave a nervous smile. "Will you marry me, Rosie?" She asked shyly. As an after thought, she added: "Please?"

Rosalie decided to tease her slightly, looking away and pretending to think about her proposal. Bella looked worried, looking in every direction and thinking of a way to get her to say yes.

"Come on Rosie! You know you would rather marry me than Royce! I'm so much cuter and better looking!" She pointed to her face with her thumbs, smiling at her. Rosalie smiled, giving her a tap on the nose.

"Yes Bella, I will marry you." Rosalie answered, laughing at her shocked face. Bella was frozen for a few seconds before she jumped up onto Rosalie's lap, pushing the ring into Rosalie's hand with a smile.

"He he! Guess this makes you my bride, huh?" She asked, her cheeks a dark shade of red as she started into Rosalie's gorgeous blue eyes.

"It does." Rosalie replied. She looked at the watch on her slender wrist before looking back at Bella. "It is about time we get you home. Your parents must be worrying about us, we were supposed to be back a while ago."

Bella nodded, hopping off of Rosalie's lap and retaking her hold on Rosalie's hand as they exited the park. It was fairly dark outside, the street lamps giving a little light along the streets. There weren't many people around and that worried Rosalie.

As they walked towards the direction of their homes, having been living on the same street, they chatted about random things. Bella's father had been teaching her about business, so she would know how to run the company her family owned for when she was of age to take over. That confused Rosalie, it was usually a man that took over the company.

As they walked, Rosalie heard her name being shouted in a slur. The voice was manly, but hard to understand. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and so she picked up the walking pace to get home faster.

"Hey Rose!" The voice shouted again, drawing closer to Rosalie and Bella. She stiffened lightly, recognizing the voice as Royce's and she could tell he was drunk. She saw him on the opposite end of the road, he was stood with a few friends in a group, passing bottles and laughing among each other.

"It is late Royce, I must be getting myself and Bella home." She shouted lightly, turning and continuing her way home when Royce and his friends crossed the street, walking after them.

"Come on Rosie! Let's go faster." Bella gripped hold of Rosalie's hand harder, her heart beating in her chest as she pulled on Rosalie's hand repeatedly. She didn't want Royce near Rosalie!

"Rose! Wait up! I want you to meet some of my friends!" Royce continued to shout after them, his friends a few steps behind him laughing at him. Fed up of being laughed at, he ran to catch up to them, grabbing Rosalie's arm and pulling her back towards him.

"Let her go!" Bella shouted at him, kicking Royce's shin as his friends gather around them. Royce grunted in pain, glaring at Bella. One of the men moved forwards and stood next to Royce and Rosalie.

"Isn't she lovely, John? I told you she was a looker." Royce said, his hands gripping hold of Rosalie and holding her pressed against him.

"I don't know. It's hard to say with all those clothes on." The man, John, smirked at Royce. He took another gulp from the bottle in his hands.

"What do you say, Rosalie? Why don't we take off a few layers." Royce grinned, his hands tugging on the clothing of Rosalie's clothes.

"Let me go Royce!" Rosalie snapped, pushing on his chest to push him away. With a hard push, he staggered backwards and she immediately went to Bella's side. She turned to look at Royce while fixing her clothes. "I shall see you tomorrow, sober."

Rosalie placed a shaky hand on Bella's shoulder, pushing her forwards to get her to start walking. Her breathing came in short pants of air and she was scared beyond belief, her heart pounding in her chest.

Royce glanced at his friends before marching forward and grabbing Rosalie again, dragging her backwards as she fought to push him off. His friends laughed at her weak attempts to push him away, and he pulled her into the dark alley behind him with his friends.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, smacking at his shoulders and chest. "Let me go!" With a forceful punch, she punched Royce straight in the nose and he fell on the floor groaning. She ran back towards the spot she had last seen Bella, hearing footsteps running behind her.

Reaching the street again, she looked in every direction, trying to find Bella but she couldn't see her.

"Let me go! They're gonna hurt her!" She heard and she ran in the direction of the alley on the opposite side of the street. "Get off of me!" Rosalie kicked off her heals and ran head first into the alley, she couldn't find Bella anywhere.

"There she is! Get her!" Royce shouted and before she could look behind her, she was tackled to the floor. She screamed, hoping and begging that someone would help her, help her and Bella.

Once again, she pushed and pushed at Royce's chest to get him off of her, but his body weight pinned her down. He grinned at her, his fiends surrounding them both as he tore at Rosalie's clothes. Tears ran down her cheeks and she slapped Royce's face, enraging him as he glared at her, throwing his fist downwards and hitting Rosalie's head, the force knocking her head into the concrete ground.

Rosalie blinked, her vision hazy as her head leaned on the floor, facing the right. She couldn't hear anything besides from the laughing that surrounded her. Her eyes darted everywhere, from Royce to his friends before finally landing on a cloaked figure walking away.

Bella was on his shoulder, kicking in vain to get the figure to release her. As if sensing her eyes on him, the figure turned and looked at her, a grin forming on his lips as his red eyes stared at her. He stood for a moment, before curling his upper lip and showing off his large canine teeth. Then he turned around, walking away with Bella screaming and crying on his shoulder.

Rosalie watched as Bella tried to reach out to her, her hand hovering in the air uselessly as she screamed Rosalie's name. Weakly, she moved her right hand and did the same, Bella's face a blurry vision in between her fingers. Then she felt it, the harsh penetration of her core and she screamed, as loud as her lungs would let her into the night sky.

No one saw either Rosalie Hale or Bella Swan again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost, but not Forgotten

Chapter 2

A/N: I will try to update once every week, hopefully on the weekends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form, if I did it would be a lot different.

Warning: Futa-Bella, OOC, vampires and wolves, sex, swearing, etc.

* * *

><p><em>In a small room with no lights, a teenage girl hung limply in the center of the room, rusty chains tied to her bruised wrists. The girls long brunette hair hid her face, her head facing the ground.<em>

_The slim, but very noticeable toned body was covered in deep scars, purple bruises and fresh cuts. Blood dripped onto the floor from her wounds, the chains rattling lightly as her body swayed side to side._

_Next to her hung up body sat a table, covered with test tubes and equipment for an experiment. A plastic bag filled with a deep crimson liquid attached to wires pumped the liquid into her body through thin wires._

_Opposite the girl was another girl with blonde hair in the same position. Her body was shaking and whimpers escaped her cracked lips. She didn't have any bruises or marks having only been brought in a few months ago._

_"Amelia," The brunette whispered, raising her head to try and look at the girl in front of her. "It's time..." She whispered._

_The blonde girl, Amelia, let out a huff of air. Her tense body relaxed slightly at the sound of the other girls voice, knowing they would finally get out._

_Pulling on the chains, the brunette whimpered, yelping as her open wounds stretched with her movements. She let out a roar of power, yanking on the chains with all her might._

_"Don't strain yourself Bella!" Amelia shouted, her chest heaving as she bit her bottom lip to help ignore the pain from her own body._

_The other girl, Bella, only pulled on the chains harder, her yelling reaching a deeper level as her muscles tensed before the chains finally broke away from the wall. She grunted as the weight of the chains pulled her to the floor, and she closed her eyes._

_"It's okay...I'm good..." Bella sighed, dropping her head onto the hard floor to catch her breath. After a few moments, she slid her thin wrists out of the chains locks and slowly pushed herself to stand up, staggering as she tried to balance._

_Groaning, she wobbled her way towards Amelia and pressed a button on the wall, the chains began lowering Amelia more safely than when she had pulled her own chains off. Amelia fell forward slightly, her body too numb to move her own limbs as Bella caught her, helping her walk towards the building exit._

_"It's a good thing the guards decided to leave yesterday, they should be back tomorrow, so we don't have a lot of time to get away." Bella said, walking out into the open night air with Amelia._

_"We need rest... away from here..." Amelia whispered, her eyes closing as her body gave in to exhaustion._

* * *

><p>(Forks, WashingtonCullen residence)

In a secluded part of a forest, a large modernly designed house hid between tall trees and thick bushes with a long driveway leading up to the house. The house was big, full of windows and was a sight to behold.

Sat in the living room reading a fashion magazine, a teenage looking girl with short black hair and pixie like facial features flipped a page in her magazine. Her _'family'_ and mate had gone to the treaty line to discuss the treaty again, but her sister refused to go to the meeting, so they were the only ones in the house.

As she flipped another page, her sister flashed into the room and laid herself on the couch opposite hers, flipping the TV on and looking for something to watch. The girl merely shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Alice," The blonde girl spoke, turning her body to stare at Alice. "When will everyone be back?" She asked, her head tilting curiously.

"They will be back in 15 minutes precisely, Carlisle has decided the meeting will end then." Alice said, her eyes meeting her sisters for a second before returning to her page.

"Thank you." The girl said, turning to watch the TV again. It was silent for a moment, then Alice's face took on a distant look as she stared outside the window. A moment later she gasped in horror and offence, glaring at her sister. "You are not wearing that scarf tomorrow with that outfit Rosalie!"

Rosalie grimaced from Alice's screeching, sending a firm glare in Alice's direction. "Which one should I wear then?" She asked, knowing Alice would have told her anyway or set out her outfit.

"You obviously have to wear the silken cream, the checkered one just will not do." Alice huffed, ignoring Rosalie's glare as she turned back to her magazine. She really liked the look of that Harrington jacket.

_"On the latest news: the continuous bank robbery's still have no evidence or clues as to who did them. The CCTV cameras have caught an image of a blur, but is suspected to be a bluff with the cameras. The criminals who did this have an estimate of over 100 million dollars."_

Rosalie looked at Alice and met her eyes, knowing something supernatural had done the robbery's. Giving a small shrug, they returned their attention back to other things.

After another few minutes of silence, Alice looked outside when she suddenly got another vision. When it was done, she stared at Rosalie in worry and sadness, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, not having anything to say.

A second later, the door slammed open and her mate appeared at her side, whispering small comforts into her ear and using his gift to help calm her emotions. Both Alice and her mate Jasper rushed to their room for privacy, leaving the others to walk in more calmly.

"Hey babe!" A muscled man named Emmett walked in, a grin on his face as he sat next to Rosalie before laying on top of her and cuddling her cheeks with his own. For a fleeting second, she thought of someone else and giggled, but then she felt a hand on her chest and she growled, smacking the back of Emmett's head hard enough to knock him onto the floor. "Ow!"

Rosalie sighed, sitting up and looking at everyone in the room. Her parents; Carlisle and Esme had sat themselves on the couch Alice was on a second ago holding hands, her brother Edward was watching her, his eyes narrowing as she glared at him and finally she looked at her husband, sitting on the floor with a controller playing on his game.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked, already knowing the answer to her stupid question. Carlisle sighed and Esme rubbed his hand in comfort while Edward sneered.

"Little success, I'm afraid. The wolves believe that we have new members in our coven, which we tried to explain that we don't, but the shifters are getting younger in age which means something is making their instincts active. Other than that, we went over the treaty again and went our own ways." Carlisle explained.

Rosalie absorbed the information, running a hand through her hair and nodding. "Do you think it has something to do with Alice's vision? She seemed freaked out." Rosalie asked, looking at the stairs when Alice and Jasper rushed out of the house, Jasper sending a glare at Edward as they left.

Carlisle nodded, tapping his hand against his knee and resting it there. "Yes, I would believe so. When she is ready, she will tell us what she saw. Until then, give her and Jasper the privacy that they need." He said, looking in Edward's direction before his pager went off and he stood and left for the hospital.

Rosalie went down to the garage to work on a rusty 1969 Mustang after giving Emmett a kiss while he played his games. Edward went to his music room and Esme left to her office to work on designs of a new house.

* * *

><p>"Alice, darlin', what's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking directly at his wife after flipping his shaggy blonde locks out of his face. He took hold of Alice's hand, kissing the back of it before entwining their fingers together.<p>

"I..." Alice started, her high pitched voice stopping as soon as she spoke and she tightened her hold on Jasper's hand. "It's about Rosalie and Emmett..." She sighed, taking an unnecessary breath. "They're not mates. Rosalie's true mate has arrived in town already with someone, the new house Esme was working on is for them deeper into the forest on the opposite side of town..."

"Shouldn't we be happy for her then?" Jasper asked, looking at the view of the town from where they sat on their tree, confused as to why this shook Alice up.

Alice shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "That wasn't all," Alice paused. "They will be attending school this Monday when the term starts, but when Rosalie confronts her mate after they see each other..." Alice trailed off, shaking her head. "It gets very ugly." Alice looked Jasper dead in the eyes and he embraced his wife, trying his best to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Sat outside on the patio at the back of the house, laying on a sun bed and looking up at the stars was Rosalie, holding an object in her hand. Her golden eyes scanned the many stars in the sky, naming them off in her head before sighing in contentment.<p>

Lifting her hand in the air, she held the red ring pop level with her face, her eyes scanning the small spider cracks in the sweet before holding it against her chest. It was the only thing she kept after _that _night.

Rosalie felt the sinking feeling of loneliness and longing, closing her eyes and losing herself in her thoughts. A moment later, she sensed another presence and knew it was Edward.

"What do you want, Edward?" She snapped at him, irritated that she was being disturbed.

"Who were you thinking about earlier?" Edward asked, looking at her like she was something on a display as he sat down.

"None of your business." She snapped at him, growling in warning at him. He didn't heed her warning.

"It wasn't Emmett that made you happy." He pursued his lips. "Who were you thinking about?" He asked again.

Glancing at him in distaste, she went back to looking at the stars and without thinking about it, hid the pop ring behind the plant pot on the table next to her. She ignored Edward, pretending he wasn't there.

"Who was it?!" Edward snapped, hissing at her. He slid to the end of his chair, his fingers digging into the fabric under his fingers.

Rosalie stood from her chair, her eyes pitch black as she glared at him in anger. "You have no right to invade my mind and read my thoughts! Do it again, I dare you!" Rosalie sneered at him.

Edward clenched his jaw, but stood and entered the house again. Rosalie relaxed her stance, picking up the sweet ring and flashing to her room and hiding it in her walk in wardrobe.

Emmett walked in a moment later, a grin on his face as he stared at his wife. "What's stuck up his ass?" He asked, pointing his right thumb behind him. He walked to Rosalie and wrapped her in his arms.

"Edward was being Edward." Rosalie replied, sinking into his embrace. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his muscled arms around her.

"You okay?" Emmett asked, baffled by Rosalie's acceptance of cuddling. She tended to avoid everyone after being confronted by Edward, which happened a lot.

"I'm fine." She said. Wanting to forget everything that had happened, she began to kiss Emmett's neck as his hands roamed her hips. She ignored the pang in her heart as Emmett guided her to their bed.

* * *

><p>"Finally done! I thought it was going to take forever!" Amelia sighed, dropping onto the king sized bed in the master bedroom next to her wife, Bella. She rolled onto her stomach, looking at Bella propped up against the many pillows reading a book.<p>

"Baby," Bella laughed, meeting Amelia's crimson eyes that matched her own. "It took you 20 minutes to unpack everything." She chuckled again when Amelia pouted at her.

"Well, we have to have furniture for the whole house. We have more than enough money for it." Amelia sighed, spreading herself out on the covers and placing her hand in Bella's. "Besides, you bought a pop ring._ Why would you buy something like that, dear?"_ Amelia asked.

Bella's eyes shot open as a migraine suddenly formed in her head, an insistent buzzing ringing in her ears. The pressure made a vein throb in her forehead and she clawed at her temples, whimpering in pain.

"Bella!" Amelia shouted in concern, looking at the signs before rushing out of the room and back in a moment later with a crimson liquid in a wine glass. "Hurry, drink it!" Amelia tipped Bella's head back and forced her mouth open, pouring the liquid into her mouth.

A few minutes passed and Bella's body calmed down. Concern washed over Amelia, but she pushed it back and gently stroked Bella's head in her lap. She knew what had happened.

"Do you think you will ever remember your past, Bella?" She asked, leaning down and kissing Bella's cheek.

Bella shook her head slowly. "I don't know..." She paused. "I don't want to either..."


	3. Chapter 3

Lost, but not Forgotten

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, they're greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form, if I did it would be a lot different.

Warning: Futa-Bella, OOC, vampires and wolves, sex, swearing, etc.

* * *

><p>Morning rolled around and school rolled around faster for Bella and Amelia. Amelia woke up bouncing around the room in excitement after barely any sleep even if she didn't need it, where as Bella wanted to curl up in the blankets and stay in bed all day. She had a bad feeling about today.<p>

"Bella!" Amelia called from downstairs in the kitchen, flashing around the room with different pans and utensils while she made Bella breakfast. "Hurry up babe! We'll be late!"

Bella grumbled from inside her walk-in-wardrobe, looking around at the many clothes she never had the privilege to wear before. Everything was still so new to her, they had been out of _their_ grip for almost 10 years, having been married for 9 of them and still adapting to the present time.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said, grabbing a plain white shirt and putting it on over her Calvin Klein sports bra. She then pulled a blue/grey button up shirt, leaving it unbuttoned over the shirt and putting on her favorite black with red plaid inside Harrington jacket. After that she pulled on some black jeans over her Calvin Klein boxers and a pair of black high tops.

Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror, she put on her dog tags and left her hair down, simply using her right hand to comb it through her hair pulling it to the side. She didn't need anything else, no make-up was needed thanks to her supernatural sides.

Nodding to herself, she let out a breath of air and flashed into the kitchen, hugging Amelia from behind around the waist and kissing the side of her neck. Amelia giggled, turning off the stove filled with waffles and pancakes before turning in Bella's embrace.

"Morning," Amelia said, giving Bella a chaste kiss on the lips before burying her face into the crook of Bella's neck. She hummed in delight as Bella's hands drifted south, squeezing her firm cheeks and pulling Amelia more into herself.

"Mornin' to you too." Bella smiled, giving a playful grope before pulling back and sitting at the head seat in the dinning room table. Her father once told her that she would be able to sit in the head chair when she had her own family, but that was before she was kidnapped and she barely remembers her family or past.

A moment later, her beautiful blonde wife sauntered in with a large plate of waffles and orange juice, placing them down in front of Bella before sitting in the seat opposite of Bella's with her glass of blood.

Amelia lost her humanity at the age of 27, meaning she would get a job and Bella would go to school to seem normal and fit in. She had easily obtained a job as a doctor at the local hospital, where she would work along with a man named Carlisle Cullen.

Amelia wore a smart black pencil skirt suit and stiletto heels, a baby blue button up shirt tucked in with a matching black blazer. She had on an extravagant watch and necklace, her blonde hair flowing and slightly curled while her engagement and wedding rings lay on her left 4th finger.

"You look stunning, Amelia." Bella complimented, digging into her food and gulping some orange juice.

"Thank you, dear. You don't look too bad yourself, it makes me wonder what you would look like in other things..." Amelia caught her eyes, sending her a flirty wink as she drank the blood from her glass.

Bella chuckled, finishing her food and orange juice and letting out a loud yawn. Amelia smirked in satisfaction, knowing she was the reason Bella was tired and she drank the last drop of her human blood and set the glass down on the table. The cleaners will clear it up.

"Shall I drop you off and give you a kiss that will make you think of me all day in the parking lot?" Amelia asked, dropping her voice to a huskier tone that made Bella groan.

"God, you're such a tease babe! Wasn't last night enough?" Bella said, but smiled at Amelia. "Besides, I don't think it will be a good idea. Don't want to blow our cover to the towns people do we, _auntie_?" Bella teased.

Amelia pouted in disappointment, but smirked when she remembered that she could have Bella whenever she wanted after school and work. They had to at least try to appear normal to the Fork's folk to avoid suspicion.

"We should go." Bella said, standing up from the chair she was sat in and grabbed her messenger bag from next to her feet, slinging it over her left shoulder so it rested at her right hip. Amelia nodded, stood and ran a hand over her outfit to get rid of any crinkles that might have formed.

"Which car are we taking? The 2015 Chevrolet corvette z06 or the Koenigsegg agera R?" Amelia said, twirling the keys to both of the cars on her index fingers at impossible speeds.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, adjusting her messenger bag and taking hold of Amelia's hand as they walked towards the garage. "I dunno, they're both so flashy, but since you are married to one of the richest men in the world, it shouldn't bring too much suspicion."

"Who says I'm married to a man?" Amelia whispered into Bella's ear, teasingly blowing cold air onto the shell of her ear and received a whimper in response.

"Babe, sensitive ears!" Bella squirmed as Amelia laughed at her. Bella huffed, but smiled as they entered the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and sped out of the garage door.

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone, you are all prepared for the day ahead, yes?" Carlisle asked, standing next to the fireplace while smiling at his coven. Everyone was mostly sat down, besides from Alice and Jasper who left earlier without so much as a hello.<p>

Everyone in the room sighed, not saying anything besides from Emmett who smiled. He enjoyed going to school. It was oddly strange for a vampire to enjoy human company, especially when the blood thirst could take over at any minute.

"Well, since everyone knows the rules of our '_human_' lives, let us be off." Carlisle smiled, leaving the house to go to the hospital at a human pace in his car while Esme left to gather her things from her office before going into town. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward flashed to their individual cars and sped to school.

Less than 10 minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot 10 minutes before the bell for first period rings. They all pulled into their usual parking spots and met up with Jasper and Alice whom had taken Alice's yellow Porsche, ignoring the stares from the other students.

"Morning!" Emmett shouted, walking up to the tense couple and gave them both a friendly hug, just like he did to everyone he was around. Jasper smiled slightly, patting his back while Alice flashed her eyes to look at Rosalie.

"Mornin', sorry we didn't stick around this morning, but Edward doesn't know when to mind his own business." Jasper snapped, growling at Edward and sending a force of hatred in Edward's direction. Edward grimaced, and hurriedly sped away and into the building knowing Jasper could do a lot worse without appearing suspicious.

"I'm not the only one who notices he walks like he has something shoved up his ass, right?" Rosalie joked, looking away from her nails and at her family as they all laughed and chuckled, the mood becoming brighter for a moment.

Emmett laughed the most, leaning against his jeep while holding Rosalie's waist with his muscled arms while she leans back into him. They chatted among themselves for a few minutes when suddenly the students started shouting in amazement as a Chevrolet Corvette Z06 pulls up. Rosalie really wanted to get under the hood of a car like that, but Carlisle cut down her money.

The car revved a few times when the students got too close to it and they jumped back just as the passenger door opened. As Rosalie was about to see the new girl of Fork's, Alice stepped in her line of sight and dragged her into the school building, leaving Emmett and Jasper to follow after them.

* * *

><p>Bella sat in the luxurious car for a moment, looking at the students that gathered around the car before Amelia scared them off. She didn't want to go to school, she looked old enough to pass of as a college student anyway.<p>

"Are you going in?" Amelia asked, kissing the back of Bella's hand to comfort her wife. It helped slightly, and Bella smiled, squeezing her hand to show her appreciation.

"Yeah..." Bella trailed off, her keen eyes watching four students hurry off. "I just have a bad feeling about this." She finished, leaning over to kiss Amelia on the lips before pulling back and placing her hands on the door lock.

"Baby, I'm sure you will be fine. Don't forget what we talked about yesterday, alright?" Amelia said, kissing Bella's cheek as Bella nodded and got out of the car, shutting the door carefully and walking into the large building in front of her.

Entering the building, she could immediately tell this was the reception because of a sign hanging on the wall across her saying 'Reception'. It wasn't much to look at, an office area behind a large desk and a waiting area with a few leaflets here and there.

"Can I help you, dear?" A woman, most likely in her forties with brown hair and brown eyes asked, her mouth forming a warm smile. Bella nodded, making her way over towards her.

"I'm Bella Sw-Marie. Bella Marie, the new student." She said, the woman ignoring her slip up and nodding her head while typing something on her computer. Bella cursed herself silently, she can never use her real name with things like this.

The woman nodded to herself as she read the computer screen, stood from her chair and moved towards the printer, returning with a sheet of Bella's lessons a few minutes later. She grabbed a few other things such as a map and booklet with a signing slip for her teachers while ushering her to lesson.

"Have a good day now and stay out of trouble. Chief Swan wasn't very happy the last time he came in because of behavior among the students." The woman said as she exited the building and Bella mulled over the name. She ignored it since someone around the world had the same name as someone else anyway.

Standing outside again, she looked around and scanned her surroundings, also looking further into the forest with her enhanced vision. She saw nothing, and began making her way towards her first class; Biology.

* * *

><p>Bella made it to her class a few minutes later with a blonde boy named Mike hot on her heels, talking non stop about everything and anything. Bella wanted to groan aloud because he wouldn't shut up, but she didn't.<p>

"Ah, I assume you are Bella Marie, yes?" A man said, his black hair graying and his wrinkles showing as he stepped towards Bella, Mike silently shuffling away to his seat. Bella nodded at him. "You can sit over there with Mr. Cullen. He doesn't speak much, but he's...Well, Edward..." The man trailed off, signing the slip Bella gave him as she went to her seat.

Sitting in the uncomfortable stool next to a boy with brown bed hair and golden eyes, she took out her equipment and ignored his curious and incredulous looks. She knew he was a vampire, his sickly sweet aroma flooding her nose and making her sneeze in distaste.

"I'm...Edward..." The boy said, looking rather uncomfortable that he had introduced himself to her. He tilted his head, looking as if he was studying something as she met his eyes. Bella raised a brow at him.

"Bella." She said, turning her attention back to the teacher when Edward nodded. She quickly jotted down the notes and tasks, ignoring Edward for the rest of her lesson and he didn't attempt to talk to her again.

* * *

><p>By the time last lesson rolled around, she met a group of people, but Angela mostly stood out. She was kind, caring and compassionate, it made Bella happy knowing she had made a friend like this. Angela had shown her around during lunch, and she now knew the school like the back of her hand.<p>

Last lesson was Gym, and since the weather outside was raining, the class would be playing dodge ball inside. Bella of course, hid her strength and had changed into some sweatpants, a shirt and an old pair of shoes while lazily throwing the ball at a guy named Tyler who she met when Angela introduced them.

"Hey! Watch out!" A deep voice shouted and her body reacted on instinct. A ball was heading straight for her head at a very fast speed, and before anyone knew it, her body pivoted to the left and she grabbed the ball with her left hand, switching it to the right and launching the ball back in the direction it came. She let out a shaky puff of air.

Looking to the end of the room they were in, she took note of the 5 incredibly beautiful people stood in a group, staring at her. The vampire she met earlier, Edward, was stood glaring at her on the right hand side next a muscled man, who caught the ball she launched with a smile.

On the opposite side was a boy with shaggy blonde hair with a pixie looking girl clinging to his left arm, the boy seemed to be very amused, where as the girl looked cautious. In the middle of the group was a girl with long blonde hair and the same golden eyes as the others. She looked familiar as she met Bella's eyes and she saw recognition flash in them.

Suddenly, a huge pressure in Bella's head made her groan in pain, her body slightly hunched over as her hands clawed at her temples. Her brain felt like it was suffocating and her body trembled. Her eyes were hazy and her veins bulged in her neck and temples as she held in the screams of pain.

Quickly pulling out her phone, she called Amelia and didn't need to say anything. Amelia knew and she was on her way. Looking at the 5 vampires again, she whimpered as the blonde looked like she would move towards her, and she turned and fled the room, almost tripping as she ran when her head throbbed.

As she reached the entrance with her bag, Amelia's car sped and drifted in front of Bella while she rushed out and placed Bella in the passenger seat. She scanned the grounds, looking for witnesses and she saw 3 people holding a blonde back. She growled at them in warning before getting in the car and speeding home. Bella had passed out after getting in the car from the pain.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Rosalie shouted, pulling her left arm free from Emmett's grasp before having it pulled back again. She growled at her husband and he immediately let go, but Alice and Jasper didn't and she could feel Jasper's influence trying to calm her.<p>

"Rosalie, stop it!" Alice screeched, pulling on Rosalie's waist. "Someone could find out about us if you go after her!" She said and Rosalie hissed, but grudgingly calmed down and ragged herself free, glaring at them all.

"That was her! Why did you stop me?!" She demanded, her rage directed at her family as she heard the screeching tires of the car speeding away. Alice looked down. "You knew this would happen! You've had me jumping through hoops all day, no wonder!"

"I did it for you! I knew it wouldn't work out and I was looking out for you!" Alice squeaked, playing a card she knows will calm Rosalie down. Rosalie calmed down enough to sigh.

"Whatever, but I had a right to know, Alice." Rosalie said, looking at the parking lot exit with longing. Bella was alive, but how?

"So that's the famous Bella, huh? Who would have guessed that was the filth you were always thinking about!" Edward said, chuckling out loud at the situation. Only he laughed, and a second later Rosalie jumped at him.


End file.
